


why are you crying?

by owodumbitch



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Whittaker!Master - Freeform, i love the master, its cute yall, whittaker!master au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owodumbitch/pseuds/owodumbitch
Summary: The master was mean. cruel. but not to you.
Relationships: 13th Doctor/Reader, The Master/Reader, Thirteenth Doctor/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	why are you crying?

**Author's Note:**

> i love whittaker!master! i decided to take a crack at her, but idk how well i did :/ enjoy!

the master was mean. she was cruel, crushing countless planets and societies underneath her feet. her endeavors left an imprint, making sure anybody who spoke her name felt her wrath. 

but with you, she was kind. she was sweet and slow, taking her time with you. and you were grateful. when you had first met the master, her blonde hair waving in the air as she stood triumphantly above you, you were sure to die. but that didn’t happen. 

she had taken you into her tardis, showing you a side of her that not even the doctor had seen. your relationship grew, slowly over time. the master trusted you with everything. and you trusted her as well. 

because of this, it hurt more to cry alone in your room. you couldn’t say exactly what had made you cry, the emotions and unfortunate events over the past months building up enough over time to leave a constant pressure on your chest. 

this was the fourth night in a row where you cried alone, and you weren’t sure how much longer you could take it. you were sure the master had noticed, the red underneath your eyes a telltale sign. 

“what’s wrong?” you had been sitting on the floor near the console as she worked, the constant background noise of shuffling wires and various machinery calming you. when you looked up, you could see the master looking at you, analyzing your expression. 

“nothing, why?” she shook her head, sighing as she turned back towards the open panel, messing with the wires. 

the memory floated through your head you sat on your bed, blankets covering you and the lights dim. you wished maybe you had just told her. it would have been easier, to let her hold you as you cried. 

you couldn’t help yourself, the thoughts swimming through your head making you feel worse. the tears fell faster, the constant rubbing underneath your eyes causing the skin to become raw. you cradled your head in your hands, just wanting to stop crying.

the master wandered down the hall, various thoughts floating through her mind. the most prominent one, however, was you. and so, thanks to the tardis and her ever-changing layout, the master found herself in front of your door. she stood for a moment, deciding whether or not to knock on the door when she heard it- sniffling. if she wasn’t paying attention, the master might not have heard it.

“y/n?” she knocked on the door, listening intently. she heard shuffling, and then the door opened slightly. she looked into the crack, seeing the dim lights making the room look dull. 

“yea?” she could hear you on the other side of the door, not opening it all the way. the master reached her hand in the crack, wrapping her fingers around the door and pushing it open slightly. when she was met with no resistance from you, she pushed it open all the way. 

you turned, heading back towards the bed. the blanket was still wrapped around your shoulders, making your frame indistinguishable. you sat down, watching the master close the door. she turned toward you, her hair messy and unkempt. 

“are you crying?” her voice was soft, softer than you’d heard it in a long time. she stepped toward your desk, removing her coat and putting it over the chair, leaving her with just her dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up.

you nodded, looking her over. she sat down next to you, lightly pulling the blanket off of you. she looked you in your eyes, giving you her full attention. you opened and closed your mouth for a few moments, contemplating what to tell her. you decided honesty was your best option.

“i don’t.. i don’t know what’s wrong. i’m just so tired.” her eyebrows furrowed, and she sat in thought for a moment. the master grabbed your face, wiping your tears as she pressed her forehead against yours. 

“and that’s okay. it’s okay to cry, you know. how come you didn’t tell me?” 

“i just, i felt stupid.” you looked away, not feeling brave enough to look her in the eyes. she pulled you closer, hugging you.

“that’s okay.” she rubbed your back, lightly shifting the both of you. soon you were both laying down, the blanket covering you both. the master held you close, her hair framing her face nicely.

you both lay there for a while, content. for the first time in four nights, you felt content. there weren’t stressful thoughts flowing through your head. you were here, in the moment, and it was nice.

“thank you, master.” she smiled, nodding. she rubbed your back until you fell asleep, feeling better. she wanted you to trust her. she loved you, but she just wouldn’t tell you yet.


End file.
